Whatever You Want
by Mechina
Summary: After leaving Kylo behind, he was plaguing her dreams, though they weren't nightmares. At first he would only watch, until it was time for him to participate.


A/N: My first Reylo fanfic. I have written plenty others, but I have finished this one. I came into this fandom adoring Reylo! I hope I did this well enough.~ Enjoy. There's also a bit of FinnRose in this. Just a bit of a warning!

* * *

 _Her breathing was erratic._

 _She was panting, and her heart was racing inside of her chest. When she opened her eyes again, she gazed into the brown hues of the man who plagued her dreams. He was staring at her ruthlessly, and it caused her to swallow a tight lump in her throat._

" _Call out my name."_

 _Rey wasn't sure why he wanted her to say it, but she was unable to contain herself. "Ben." His name fell off her lips easily, and he kissed her jaw lightly._

" _Say it again."_

 _He glided against her heatedly, sweat melding their bodies into one as he pinned her hands above her head. Rey parted her lips and released a soft moan, "Ben." She said his name a little louder this time, and it caused him to growl, making him thrust into her even harder._

Just as she was reaching her peak, she heard her name being called by a different voice; "Rey?"

When she looked up, everything around them had dissolved into something else entirely. Her eyes adjusted to the darkened room, causing her to wince and sit up slowly. Where was she? Looking around, she noticed Finn standing at the entrance of her room. "I know it's still late, but you sounded like you were in pain. I heard groaning."

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she tried to shake herself out of her daze. "Sorry to wake you up. I… want to be alone. Please." She didn't realize how thin these walls were. At least she didn't have to hear Rose and Finn doing anything after hours.

Finn was going to protest until he saw the pleading look on her face. "Very well. Get some sleep Rey." He nodded his head, and made his way out of her room; leaving her by herself. Rey stood up and made her way to the balcony, looking up at the moon which shined brightly on her form.

She paused and glanced back into the room when she felt she was being watched, surprise showing on her facial expression once she figured out who it was. Rey grabbed the pistol from her ledge, pointed it in his direction, but froze. This was just another call through the force.

"Your eyes have changed. You don't look at me with hatred anymore." He stepped towards her, and paused in front of her; reveling in the fact that he could be there with her… even if the moment was fleeting.

Rey glared, "You don't have any idea how I feel."

For a brief second, she almost saw a faint of a smile appearing on his lips, but it seemed to be her imagination more than anything else. "You feel it… this… pull." Kylo reached out for her and placed his hand against her cheek, his fingertips brushing her flesh softly. "I feel you. Every night."

Rey nearly had no idea what he was speaking about until she recalled her dream. It caused her to step back in bewilderment. "I— have no idea what you are saying."

His lips twitched, "Ah, yes you do." She knew exactly what he was referring to, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. It almost made him smirk. "We are intertwined as one. As it should be."

She clenched her hand into a tight fist before moving it into his direction; though it did little damage because he stopped her before it hit him in the face. He was glad that he could still touch her in this bond they shared. "Why reject your destiny? The darkness is where you belong."

"I know where my loyalties lie Ben." She said this through gritted teeth while managing to pull her fist away from his grasp, and it caused him to shrug.

"You will join me Rey. It is only a matter of time." Then he was gone.

As soon as he disappeared from her vision, she released an exasperated sigh, and leaned back against the balcony. Not only was he plaguing her dreams, he was teasing her through this force bond! Was there anything she could do to stop this cursed thing?

Running her hands through her messy brown hair, she tensed when she felt hands running down her shoulders. How could he…? Rey turned around, but realized nothing was there, which caused her eyes to widen slightly in surprise. Shaking her head, she moved herself back into her bed, drifting off into another restless sleep while she dreamed of things she wished she could get out of her mind.

When she woke up the next morning, she washed herself off and moved into her room, so she could get dressed to join the others. Though she paused her movements once she noticed Kylo standing in a corner. "Would you mind getting out of here while I get dressed?" She asked a little harshly, though it wasn't technically a question.

Kylo almost pretended like he didn't hear her, but he simply walked towards her with that same look in his eyes that he usually held in his dreams. _Hunger_. She kept his gaze, glaring at him. "You wish to prove yourself a monster, then take me without consent." Because that's what he wanted right? To be inside of her?

He seemed to pause when she said this, and she could see a flicker of pain behind his hues that caused her attitude towards him to dissipate. "Ben…"

"If that were to happen, I would have your approval. Your need for me grows everyday Rey." As he said this, his hands trailed down her arms, and a memory flashed through her mind of the night before. He was the one who touched her. For some reason there was comfort in knowing it wasn't someone else. Rey pursed her lips into a fine line when she realized what she just thought.

When his fingers brushed her neck, she snapped back into reality, and gasped at the feeling. "You are smooth." The callouses on his hands passed by her pulse point, but she didn't push him away from her. Even though she didn't want to admit it, having him touch her felt… amazing. She could feel his breath on her lips and she simply stared into his eyes before her own began to close.

Their lips barely brushed when she heard a knock on her door. That caused them both to back away from each other, and the call they held ended immediately. She cursed mentally. "Yeah?"

"We're all heading to the ship, do you want to join us?"

She turned and looked where Kylo once stood before shaking her head. "I'm coming!"

* * *

It had been a few days since she saw Kylo, but he haunted her dreams. She didn't mean that in a way where he was making her feel scared, and she knew she shouldn't be having these feelings. She just couldn't help it.

It was always the same dream. Him moving inside of her while he told her to say his name. He held her there, refusing to allow her to move, but she enjoyed it. Perhaps it was just her innocence playing games with her… she wasn't entirely sure.

Usually after she woke up in a sweat, she pleased herself with her fingers, and called out his name anyway.

Now as she woke up from another dream, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she laid there in her bed. Her fingers moved rapidly against her clit, so she could reach that perfect release she is never able to get in her dreams because she wakes up too soon.

"Ben." His name fell of her lips when she reached her climax. She panted while she kept her eyes closed before she opened them again, only to freeze when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Do it again."

Rey looked towards Kylo who stayed near the corner of the room, his eyes watching her like a hawk would their prey. She covered up with her blanket, "Why are you here?"

"Why are you calling out my name in pure ecstasy?"

She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, as she turned away, so she could focus on other things in the room. Why the hell did he have to be so infuriating?

As he sat down in a chair away from her bed, she kept her focus on him, and threw all self-control out the window. She pleased herself again until she said his name and reached her climax, knowing he was still watching her. He didn't say anything, nor did he do anything, but she knew he didn't want her uncomfortable.

It continued this way for a couple of nights, and he moved a little bit closer as time went on. When he sat on her bed, she stared at him while she touched herself again, but this time his hands pressed over her own. She hadn't realized he wasn't wearing his gloves, but that didn't really matter now. Eventually she removed her hand and he was doing all the work himself as she worked herself against him.

"Ben…"

He had long forgotten that name, but with the way it came from her, he didn't mind hearing it repeatedly. Kylo kept his eyes on her and focused on the pure pleasure that appeared on her expression. When she released, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his in the heat of the moment. She gasped against his mouth, and allowed his tongue to take in every inch of her own; dominating her.

When he pulled away, he could see the desire in her eyes, but he shook his head. "Not now. It is not right."

Rey was going to protest until he stood up. She looked at her blankets, and didn't respond to him, not even telling him goodbye when he disappeared.

* * *

Kylo hasn't contacted her for weeks. It was more concerning than alarming since she knew he could handle himself. Shaking her head, she sighed softly and prepared herself for bed, nearly jumping in surprise when she heard a thump near her balcony.

Grabbing her pistol, she moved towards the doors and held it in front of her, but stopped when she realized who it was. "Ben?"

He stalked towards her and closed the doors, locking them behind him. Her lips parted as she took in the newfound information… _he was in the room with her_! Startled, she dropped her weapon and started to step backwards before she hit one of the walls. "How did you find me?"

She was terrified. If he was able to locate her then that meant—! He was on her before she could run out the door. "Rey, I am not here to hurt you or the Resistance." With how soft his voice was, Rey realized he was telling her the truth. Though before she could ask what he wanted, he pinned her against the nearest wall; wrapping her legs around him. "I want _you_."

"This pull to the light is like a thorn in my side," He seethed irritably, "But… you represent that light Rey. You are always in the shine and blinding me."

Rey was going to ask what he meant until his lips descended upon hers in a frantic kiss, and she nearly lost herself right then. He locked the door with his free hand, leading her towards her bed so he could climb on top of her.

As his tongue dominated hers, he began to remove the nightgown that covered her body, and tossed it over her person just before he kissed her again. Rey started yanking at his clothing, breaking the kiss so they could get rid of his shirt, and then watched as he unbuckled his pants to pull them off. She realized he wasn't wearing any underwear and that made her feel embarrassed. She wasn't exactly experienced in this sort of thing.

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too." Rey looked up and searched his eyes, knowing exactly what he meant in that moment. He was as innocent as she was. Damn if he didn't act like he had some experience—

Her thoughts disappeared when she felt his tongue on a different place than it had been before. With her eyes widening, she was unable to contain the moan that escaped her lips, and she tried her best to be quiet before Finn burst through the door again to interrupt her orgasm like he had beforehand.

She tangled her hands in his black hair and gasped out his name; "Ben… I—" As he twirled his tongue against her clit, she couldn't even try to speak. Her head pressed back into her pillow and she struggled to keep herself still, basically having him hold her thighs steadily, so she couldn't back away from him.

Rey dug her nails into his scalp, and rose up while her toes curled; but he didn't release her from his grip, so he could taste all of her; which included the climax she was experiencing. When she came down from her high, she laid there panting and took in his gaze once more.

"I can't wait anymore Rey." He whispered against her lips after he kissed her, which caused her to wrap her legs around him.

"Then take me Ben."

Kylo took in her expression and searched her eyes lightly. She knew he was afraid, which was strange considering who he was. Perhaps this was a bigger step for them than they could understand, but she was ready for this. She was ready for anything now. Taking his larger hand in hers, she squeezed him tightly when he pushed inside of her.

It was an intense feeling. She's never felt this way before, and the fact that he was able to fill her so fully nearly made her lose her mind. Kylo stilled because she held onto him even tighter, obviously uncomfortable with the way this was going. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she released him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When she signaled for him to start moving, a gasp released from her, which caused him to halt again to make sure he didn't hurt her. "No that was _definitely_ a good gasp." Since he didn't move, she growled and flipped them over, giving them a newer position to be in. Rey sunk down on him and started to guide her hips in slow movements, knowing he would go crazy on her eventually.

His breathing grew to panting just as hers did, and she felt the smirk appear on her lips. When their eyes met, she was nearly startled into submission once he switched their positions again. His hand touched her cheek for a moment before he began kissing her again and thrusting further into her womanhood.

Rey was startled and caught off guard, but that didn't stop her from gasping out loud from his actions. She dug her nails into his shoulders and brushed her tongue against his; matching his rhythm steadily though it seemed a bit messy at the same time.

"Ben." She said against his lips, unable to contain herself. Kylo scowled and switched their positions again, but this time Rey was on her knees. As he entered her heat again, he immediately began to thrust inside of her once more; not holding back in his movements anymore.

Her eyes closed as she breathed into the pillow beneath her, her hands grasping onto the fabric tightly while he pounded into her. It felt too real and too pleasurable at the same time. Somehow Rey wondered if she was just imagining everything that was transpiring between them, but even if it was a dream, she would call it to her memory as much as she could.

Kylo grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back as his other hand moved to play with one of her breasts. "Say my name again."

"Ben!" Rey was unable to contain the loud moan that escaped from her lips, and could feel herself building up to that sweet release she started to crave even more. Kylo was apparently ready to give it to her.

He tightened his grip on her and allowed the sweat that was covering their bodies to bring them even closer towards one another as he increased his pace. He could tell his own climax was approaching him, but he wanted to be sure she came again before he did. Removing his hands from her breast and hair, he reached down to her clit and ran his fingers in slight circles as he kept his manhood inside of her.

This was obviously increasing her chance to a climax, and it made his lips twitch slightly. "Who do you belong to?"

At first, she was confused by his question since she was focused on her orgasm, but he pulled her hair again to yank her attention back to him. "Who do you belong to Rey?"

"You Ben. I belong to you." She said this after moaning, and eventually released on him; her walls tightening around him as she reached her orgasm. This caused Kylo to obtain his as well, and he released inside of her; shuddering once he was officially finished.

When he knew he was completely done, he pulled out of her and laid down next to her, feeling her push into his side slightly as she curled against him. For a brief moment they were both silent, aside from the sounds of their breathing.

It was Rey who broke it first. "… You're going to leave, aren't you?"

When he didn't answer right away, Rey felt a soft sigh escape her lips. She should have known this meant nothing to him. Though once she tried to move, Kylo held onto her even tighter. "This meant more to me than you could ever know Rey, but the light is not where I belong."

Rey felt her heart break in half, but decided against arguing with him right now. Instead, she laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Then I will make the most of what I have with you in this moment."

Kylo looked down at her when she fell asleep and decided he would stay. Even if it wasn't for a long time. Even if no one else would accept him. The woman he held in his arms was enough for him to realize where he belonged. Right next to her.

Forever.


End file.
